politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Discord Directory
This page contains an alphabetized list of Discord servers for in-game alliances. Updates will be made constantly, with the page remaining open for anyone to add their alliance's server. If you see a server on here that is no longer active, please feel free to remove it. When making additions, please use your alliance's full name, and remain consistent with the list's format. Game Server * Politics & War Alliance and Bloc Servers Active Alliances * Acadia * Afrika Korps * Animal Farm * Animation Domination * Arrgh * Aurora * Black Knights * BRICS * Brotherhood of the Clouds * Camelot * Church of Atom * Church of Spaceology * Cobra Kai Dojo * Dark Brotherhood * DEFCON 1 * Egyptian Empire * Electric Space * Empyrea * Fark * Frontier Records * Goon Squad * Grumpy Old Bastards * Guardian * Guardians of the Galaxy * Horsemen * House Stark * InfoWars * Knights of Malta * Knights Templar * League of Heroes * Ming Empire * NATO * New Pacific Order * Nova Riata * Oblivion * Orange Defense Network * Order of the White Rose * Pantheon * Polaris * Ragnarok * Rose * RnR * Seven Kingdoms * Silenzio * Sirius * Socialist Hellenic League * Solar Knights * SPQR * Statesmen * Terminus Est * The Boys * The Commonwealth * The Crimson Entente * The Dixie Union * The Empire of the Moonlit Sakura * The Federation * The Fighting Pacifists * The Foundation * The Golden Horde * The Hanseatic League * The Knights Radiant * The Scottish Empire * The Syndicate * The Underground * The United Empire of Zah'Aharon * Typhon * United Earth * United Purple Nations * United Socialist Nations * World Task Force * Yakuza * Yarr Active Blocs N/A Defunct Alliances * All Rights * Alpha * Atlas * Blackstone Legion * Caesar's Legion * Charming Friends * Commonwealth of Nations * Cornerstone * Duat * Eastasia * Hillbilly Coalition * International Trade Association * iSTEM * League of Democratic Nations * Mensa HQ * Military and Economic Union * Nuclear Knights * Omega * Paradox * Regicide * Rough Riders * Roz Wei * Solar Corona * Sparta * Tesla * The Advocates * The Argon Commonwealth * The Commonwealth Of Nations * The Federal Reserve * The Illuminati * The Imperial Order * The New Guys * Trojan Guards * United Countries of Stupidity * United Democratic Nations * United Maharlika Empire * United Nations * USRGC * Verein der Deutschen Staaten * Vox Populi * Wings of Defiance Defunct Blocs * The Vanguard Bank Servers Active Banks * Gringotts Wizarding Bank * Horizon Bank * Oakmont Holdings * P&P Banking Defunct Banks * Stratton Oakmont Mini Games Servers * Orbis Baseball * Orbis Baseball Players News Servers * Orbis Weekly * Pirate Island Times * Royal News * Shifty News Network Radio Servers * Ashland Radio * Templar Radio * The Hivemind Category:Game Information